1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unlocking of an electronic device, and more particularly to unlocking an electronic device through an unlocking path.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices with touch screen and/or applications running on such devices may be unlocked by any of several well-known procedures, such as execution a predefined set of keystrokes, or entering a code or password. These procedures, however, have drawbacks. Button combinations may be difficult to perform, and creating, memorizing, and recalling passwords, codes, and the like can be quite burdensome. These drawbacks may reduce the ease of use of the device in general.
Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient, user-friendly procedures for unlocking such devices and/or applications between user interface states such as for a second application, between user interface states in the same application, or between locked and unlocked states.